far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Rosa Jacoby
Rosa Jacoby was the General Secretary of the IUWC, a public speaker for the UPC, essayist, and was listed as a wanted criminal with a former bounty of 30,763,559Cr and a current bounty of 500,000Cr for information on her location. She served in the position of councilor of the UPC. Traits and Appearance Rosa is in her early thirties, white skin tone with long brown hair. She keeps her hair braided up atop her head, occasionally wearing a bandanna or shawl. She generally wears grey/ashy colored dresses or blouses and skirts in solid black and white. She is most often seen with an upset or angry expression and has picked up a reputation in the UPC of being a firebrand. She is incredibly passionate about her ideas. Biography Rosa is originally from the TL2 planet Ergus, where she lived for the first half of her life under the tyrannical government of the planet. She was abducted and sold off world by a private company looking for indentured servants and when living in the empire, then began witnessing the same forms of repression enacted on imperial citizens. While in Yakiyah she quickly began to work with the people around her eventually forming the IUWC, continuing her work as an agitator and speaker and joined the UPC. Along with the AWU, the IUWC worked to gain control of the planet through sabotage and get it to the place it is now, secretly under the control of the UPC. The current relationship she has with her companions in The UPC is that she is viewed as a radical, calling for no diplomatic ties being made to the empire or private corporations who she believes are incapable of change. Her belief's have formed an antagonistic relationship between her and the more moderate elements of The UPC, until most recently when running on the joint ticket for a council position with The Admiral who represents many of the moderate values put forth in the organization. Following the fall of the UPC and the collapse of the central headquarters, she has gone missing and is presumed dead. She has an estranged brother currently in the 14 Red Dogs Triad. Early Life While on Ergus she worked in the factories as a young child in service to the tyrannical government of the planet. She would later become a labor agitator, participating in riots and protests on the planet. She experienced repression firsthand which is what led to her radicalization while she was on the receiving end of armed government attacks against strikers. Education All of her knowledge and education on ideology came from the presence of the Preceptor Archive on the planet. She would find ways to be able to learn from the archive, through bribery, theft and working with people disseminating the information. She was incredibly interested in education, as it was not allowed to people in her social class, and learned as much as she could from texts and whatever was available that told her of another way things could be in which the workers and the masses could be in control. Her education led her to become a neo-posadist, as she learned not only Humans are oppressed in the sector, and believes in a sector wide revolution in order to end the Empire's genocide on Alien's, Workers, and Synthetics. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:Unified People's Collective Members